skyforgefandomcom-20200213-history
Pantheon
What we commonly know as Guilds are called Pantheons in Skyforge. One player can start a petition for a Pantheon, provided they have enough currency but in order to establish it, the founding member must recruit two members within seven days or the Pantheon is disbanded. (Unknown if you lose your currency, or if the credits are not actually taken unless the Pantheon is formed. The current article at the official site does not say.) After joining a Pantheon your adepts can be send to special pantheon missions, where they can gather Construction Resources. These resources are needed to advance development. Since the amount of needed resources is tremendous, pantheons are forced to gather lots of immortals to acheive them in reasonable time. While the maximum size limit of a Pantheon has not yet been determined, it can include over 250 members, requiring considerable time and resources along the way. Inside a Pantheon, smaller groups are formed called "clans". Leaders of these clans are called Commanders and have the same Rank of authority as the Founder. The only thing they cannot do is remove the Founder from the Pantheon. Skyforge felt it would help Founders have easier control over their group as a whole to have it divided so that the Founder could concentrate more on control the clans rather than everyone. It is not known what happens if a Pantheon leader walks away or never shows up. (Please update article if this information becomes clear) Players are given the incentive to join and help a Pantheon thrive by contribution, whether it's resources, time or by completing missions, or all the above. In return, the player receives bonuses to their stats, new abilities that improve defense, better crowd control and damage output as well as useful items for their adepts among other bonuses which can only be purchased with special currency. This currency is obtained through rewards from participation in Pantheon Wars and other Pantheon activies. Pantheon Structures The Pantheon has many available buildings to construct in it's Stronghold. The construction can only begin once the clan has enough credits for the desired building - then a vote to approve the construction can be held and the Pantheon members can vote for the construction or against it. If the vote is approved, Construction Resources will become available through Order Missions. Pantheon Chambers The pantheon chambers provide room for members of the pantheon. The more room there is the more member can join the pantheon. While the conference hall increases the number of clans (up to 20), the Gallery increases the maximum number of members in each clan (up to 20). Having that in mind the absolute maximum of members can't exceed 400. Stronghold The stronghold is the main structure of the pantheon and resembles the overall progression of your pantheon. While the academy unlocks new pantheon structures, the fort information. Sanctuary Allows you to participate in Pantheon Wars. The pantheon members will gain access to special combat abilities. Sanctuary is a challenge to others. The pantheon that builds it proclaims their intention to fight others for the territories. Power Unit The power unit is a grathon generator desgined by Flavius used to power all energy hungry structures of the pantheon. While the condenser delivers a fixed amount of energy per rank, the converter converts the prestige of all pantheon members into energy. Per every 600 prestige of a single member, the converter delivers 1 point of energy. That means that a member with e.g. 1199 prestige still provides only 1 energy. Distortion Analyzer The distortion analyzer is unlocked by completing academy rank 4. It enables the ability to join distortion figths with the pantheon. Special Operations Headquaters The special operations headquarters provide special items that can be used in your follower's missions, which can be purchased for Myrrh drops in the market. Each rank unlocks more item choices. Triumph Square The triumph square provides bonuses to various stats in the form of Obelisiks of Strength, Luck, Valor and Spirit. Though all Obelisks can be upgraded individually, the triumph square comes with Rank 1 Obelisks of each type, so the minimum energy consumption of the triumph square is 4000 energy. A member of the pantheon can only get the bonus of one of the obelisks. Ether Projector The ether projector enables the ability to research personal defenses against different types of damage. Each member of the pantheon can research resistances in cold, radiation, hypnosis, electricity and poison. The maximum researchable resistance is determined by the rank of the projection amplifier. Pantheon Wars One of a Commander's primary tasks is to prepare their fighters for the Pantheon Wars – weekly battles held between members of opposing Pantheons. These battles include PVE missions as well as PVP battles. Wars involve up to 100 players from developed Pantheons and they are divided into two groups. 50 fighters are send to PVP battles and another 50 are sent to take part in PVE trials. God forms are allowed in these battles and are even encouraged. If the battle is won, the victors gain control of a specific territory for a week. This territory generates income and provides unique rewards for the Pantheon members like enhancements to the upper Rank of their Ascension Atlas, unlocking special costumes and vehicles and access to credits, Sparks and consumable resources. Gallery Pantheon Interface Stronghold2.jpg player group in Skyforge.jpg Pantheons.jpg|It was on the Pantheon page at the official website. Not sure if it's related at all actually. Category:Gameplay Category:Pantheon Category:Navigation/Gameplay